


The Other Ones

by nevillesgreenhouse



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: barry allen support network, everyone meet kevin he is my son, good ones, not everyone is evil!, other metas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevillesgreenhouse/pseuds/nevillesgreenhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every meta is evil, some are good like Barry. So innately good and heroic but even they can stumble and fall. Others are bad, they fight and hurt and laugh, living only to cause mayhem. There are other ones though, who don't fall into the Good or Bad categories. They just are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while and I'm so sorry! I ill update the others soon!!! 
> 
> i just had AST and end of term exams to do, a production to star in and another to rehearse and a few work shifts. Will return to the Flash world soon tho.
> 
> also might add to this every now and then. It might be cute.

The world we live in is divided into Good and Bad. It's distinct and there, the police are Good and criminals are Bad but when you look further into it that officer was taking bribes and that woman only shoplifted baby formula to feed her son. It's these grey areas that people need to watch where things are truly important.

When the particle accelerator exploded it wasn’t just Mark Mardons and Roy Bovolos, they were also Jefferson Jacksons and Cisco Ramons, heroes who even if they weren’t very well-known, were just as impressive as the Flash.

There were other too, quiet people who were ordinary in almost every sense. 

Adrien Lihk was riding his bike home from work when the particle accelerator exploded, he was pushed into a taxi with enough force to crush his ribcage and break the window. When he woke up two weeks later in a drug induced haze he realised he could feel the emotions of the people around him.

For the first little while it was hell. He would feel the pain of those around him, constantly seizing up or panicking with the weight of a hundred suffering people, he soon learnt to block them out, but until then he was ruled by the people around him. Like the nurse who had the hots for one of her patients, or the proud mother down the hall who just had twins. When he left the hospital things were infinitely easier. So was hiding in his apartment when things got too rough in the real world. 

Since he was little he had always wanted to help people, he often volunteered at the local shelter and ate half his weight in charity cookies and chocolates. He was currently enrolled in college courses to become a lawyer, to help people for a living. But he soon realised that wasn’t what he wanted, he changed his course and enrolled for the online program to keep himself hidden away. His new focus: psychology. He was going to use his powers to help people.

A few months later when ‘Metahumans’ were discovered and one of them started running around in a red leotard Adrien felt more determined than ever to focus on the little guy who needed his help, the Flash could handle the world.

 

…………………..

 

Barry was very confused when he entered a heated hostage situation, after the meta, nick-named Boom Man, had expressedly lived up to it by destroying the south wing of an office block. What Barry found was a man, his hands tied just like the others, sitting crossed legged on the floor, Boom Man mirroring his position as the meta cried his eyes out and apologised sobbing. The man was well dressed in a dark suit, though his dark tan skin was mottled with dust from the explosion but his expression was what caught Barry’s eyes, so full of understanding and compassion, similarly the other hostages seemed in no rush to leave, all were calm and reassuring. After the man nodded at Barry and then to the zip-ties on someone’s wrists Barry zipped around and returned to standing aside and watching the situation in awe. 

The next moment the man pulled Boom Man into a hug and smiles were shared all around the room, the man walked Boom Man to Barry and squared him up.

“This is Kevin” he said indicating to Boom Man, “He didn’t mean to do it, the whole situation escalated. He works here and had had to shift from office to office over the last few years because of his abilities. They spark up under emotional turmoil and he runs each time. Usually it’s something little but he found out a few hours ago that his mother passed away. If you could treat him accordingly we could be much appreciated.”

Barry looked around the room, the faces of the workers help a determination Barry was proud to see in his city and an understanding grin danced across his lips. 

“I get it man. I loft my mum a few years back.” he said quietly. “C’mon, let's take you outside and we’ll get you some help, yeah?” Kevin looked at Barry with wide eyes and darted a look at the man so Barry continued, “don’t worry, he - sorry what was your name?” he enquired.

The man met his eyes and smiled brightly, extending his hand “Adrian Lihk, pleasure to make your acquaintance Flash.” Barry shook his hand firmly and the three walked out, the office workers not far behind.

After Kevin was transported away in a cruiser with Joe and the situation was sorted Adrian turned to Barry. 

“I know it’s a key part of the vigilante hero thing Mr. Flash but if you ever need to talk just book an appointment. Client-patient confidentiality extends past masks” the man said, handing Barry a card.


End file.
